


Battery

by Angel_Negra



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the Season 1 episode 'Burnout'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Riv, I don't know what I'd do without you, sweetie. And happy belated birthday. :)

"It'll use you up."

Rebecca's words were too soft to really echo, but they did in Myka's head. She watches Rebecca leave and she feels all jumbled up inside, the words knocking things around.

Myka feels defiant. The Warehouse is the best thing that's ever happened to her. Pete's like a brother she never knew she had; she keeps looking at Claudia and thinking of all the ways she can take her in like a new little sister. Artie is grumpy and fussy and short with all of them, but he looks at Myka like she has value. Leena is a wonderful source of support. And even Mrs. Fredric - who is responsible for dragging her to a job she didn't want, but needed more than she ever knew - she believes in them all.

And it makes Myka want to protest loudly to Rebecca and anyone else who'd listen that the Warehouse isn't like that. It's not some machine using it's agents up like batteries. It's a long lost family, full of quirks and strangeness and the kind of fights you can only have with people you love.

Myka feels sad. Rebecca and Jack loosing each other like that makes her think of all the chances she lost with Sam. Of a ring Sam would never get the chance to buy, or dates they'd go on, or cases they'd work side by side, partners in all ways. And she feels sad for Rebecca too. That she and Jack were so caught up in each other that they didn't see the Warehouse like Myka could. That they were going to walk away from all of this, like it was just an exotic job that would fade into memories.

She feels joy. Pete's alive and gleefully helping Claudia pester Artie until he upgrades from cranky words to just cranky noises and glares from under his eyebrows. For everything that happened, she still has her partner and that joy and relief isn't going any time soon, at least until Pete decides to hide her Twizzlers again.

Myka also feels just a bit of fear. She's trying like hell to ignore it, shove it down into a dark corner of her mind where it can't get out. She's scared that Rebecca's right, that the Warehouse will just suck her dry and then move on. That she's too much like Rebecca and that Pete's too much like Jack and it's going to break them.

She's still fighting down that fear when she steps out of Jack's old room. There's a crackle from her left and she quickly ducks a ball of energy. It thumps into one of the shelves, sending a snow globe spinning and a box tumbles down. It starts snowing and suddenly Myka's surrounded by the most beautiful dancing ballerinas she's ever seen.

Myka smiles, holding out a hand to catch a snowflake, even as she hears Artie's exasperated noise echoing from his office. The snowflake melts on her finger, taking her fear with with. Maybe the Warehouse will use her up, she thinks, maybe she will die. But she's home.

"Oh cool, what is that?" cries Claudia.

"Don't touch anything!" snaps Artie, huffing.

She sees them rounding the corner. Pete's voice following them, "Hey slow down, I'm just dying to catch up!"

Artie growls and flaps a hand behind him.

Myka laughs.

End


End file.
